


If Support is what you need, do no more than Ask

by Eshisakka



Series: Clingy Duo Snowchester Oneshots [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Captain Puffy, Platonic Cuddling, SHIPPERS BEGONE, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Snowchester, Supportive TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sweet, Tommy helps, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), compliments, tommyinnit can sew, tubbo has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshisakka/pseuds/Eshisakka
Summary: Tubbo is in need of comfort after a bad day. Tommy is more than ready to offer it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Clingy Duo Snowchester Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 298





	If Support is what you need, do no more than Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after my friends helped me as well, and I wanted to project some positive, comforting vibes. Remember lads, never be afraid to just ask your friends for support. Hope this makes you smile, even if just internally :)

Tommy was just sitting on their couch, fireplace lit, hands full when Tubbo stumbled to him and flopped down on the cushions. Tommy yelped, clutching the fabric closer, gaze flying around. “Tubbo! You can't just jump here, I’ve got needles and shit strewn around!”

Tubbo scooted deeper into the couch, letting out an involuntary yawn. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Tommy stopped checking for stray danger objects to look at Tubbo, going still when he saw how his head was dropped on his knees, arms loose around them, hair messy and eyes dark and exhausted. His fingers were subtly tearing at the hem of his pajama pants.

Tommy gazed at his current project. It was Puffy's pirate jacket, she had torn it in a fight and so Tommy was fixing it up. It already had some tears but this one was big, so, figuring he already had it in his possession, he was determined on fixing every damage and making it look new again. But… it was just cloth. It could wait. He placed the unfinished project on the table in front of the couch, gathering the string and needles in his lap to put away.

When he was done, he turned his body to Tubbo, opening his arms in invitation.

However, what signaled to Tommy that this was not mere exhaustion after all, was the way Tubbo hesitated. The way he stilled, eyes half searching, half vacant, jaw tight, before he met his eyes and something very vulnerable shone. He crawled his way over and fell into Tommy's arms with a shaky sigh.

Tommy immediately wrapped him in an embrace, arms heavy but not tight around his shoulders. Tubbo looped his arms around his middle, but it felt very half hearted. Weak. Tommy's stomach churned. “What's wrong, Tubbster?”

Tubbo tilted his head so that he could stare up, and they locked eyes. Tommy didn't like the dull tone in the other’s. Or the sad furrow in his brow. Before he could analyze his expression further, however, Tubbo slipped his head back underneath his chin, hidden.

“Sorry, just…” he spoke his next words lowly, slowly. Nervously. “I… I had a bad day, I guess… and… and- I guess you could say, a bad time in general…?”

Tommy furrowed his brow in worry. Tubbo sighed, bringing his hands up to scrub at his face. “Like. I guess I just… came to a realization of sorts…? Like. Some things just… crashed d-down on me, and… and-" He was very rigid. Tommy ran a thumb across his back in a subtle comforting motion. Beckoning him to continue. “And I wanted to. Ask… Could you.” A shaky breath. His face pressed closer to the other’s shirt. “Could you say something nice to me…?”

Tommy blinked.

“I- I know you’re not too comfortable with affection and all that stuff, so I get if not, and I get how this is pretty pathetic, but I just- I just wanted to hear so-"

“Tubbo.” He interrupted. He had to interrupt - he didn't want his heart breaking even more. “Tubbo, that's not- that's not pathetic. Of course I can. You deserve nice things, alright?”

His voice was soft, softer than he'd usually ever let it go. But that's okay. He'd make himself as soft and gentle as he needed to be for Tubbo. If it'd get Tubbo smiling again.

He could feel the boy curl in his lap, a small, quiet noise escaping, and he shifted him to hold him better, legs winding around, one hand raising to run it through his messy hair. As he did, he turned the thoughts in his head, trying to think of what he should say. Tubbo was so many things. Where was he supposed to start?

Carefully, apprehensively, he picked the place. “Do you remember what I said to you, months ago, during the big fight we had at the community house?”

Hesitantly, Tubbo nodded.

Tommy ran a hand over his back. “I didn’t mean it. Of course I didn't mean it. And I think, hope, that you know that already, that you mean so much more to me than the discs, but I never did properly apologize, did I? So… I'm sorry.”

Tubbo laid still in his lap. His hands against Tommy's chest. Fully leaning on him for support. Tommy took in his stuttering breaths, and continued on.

“I'm so sorry for saying that. It was never true. You're way more important to me. I would throw the discs away in an instant for you, and I have. Tubbo… Tubbo, look at me.” He waited patiently as Tubbo slowly pulled his head out the crook in his neck, and cupped his cheek gently, tilting his head upwards. His eyes held such vulnerability. He would build him up again. His Tubbo. “You are _the_ most important thing in the world to me. Not the discs, not the hotel, not L'manburg, not even Sam and Puffy. Cause I love them. But you…” He gulped, suddenly finding his emotions threatening to jump out his throat. His eyes burned. “You have been with me all this time. You are… what has kept me going. You have kept me alive. You have been there for me, been kind, and supportive, and optimistic, and smart, and loyal, and brave, and… and you didn't leave my side.” He sucked in a breath, blinking rapidly. He forced himself to meet Tubbo’s wide eyes. “Above everyone else, _you_ are the one who has stuck with me the longest. And I… I know it's been hard sometimes. I know I can be… I know it's been hard. But you still stayed. And I-I can't express to you how much that means to me.” He felt himself choking. It didn't matter. He had to let Tubbo know. “You being my friend. You staying. You fighting for me. You're _amazing,_ Tubbo. I really don't say that enough. You're my best friend, and I don't know what I would ever do without you. I- god, you just… you do make everything better. You make _me_ better. And on your own, you’ve just been… so strong.” He felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He felt a hand rest on his jaw. He leaned into it, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. “You're admirable. I love you so much, Tubbo.”

He didn't care for how his voice gave out. He didn't care for how his lip wobbled, or hands shook. All that mattered was that those hands could hold Tubbo, that his voice could be used to speak to him, that through his blurry eyes he could see Tubbo, wide eyed and grinning, staring back up at him.

Tubbo bumped their foreheads together. That's when he realized Tubbo was crying as well. But he was smiling. He was smiling. “I love you, too, Tommy.” He said, quietly, as if it was all he could say with what little voice he had left.

Tommy smiled back. Gently, he lowered Tubbo's head and pressed a soft kiss to his hair, running his fingers through it again. Then, he settled again, letting Tubbo fall against him, his embrace tightening, his head resting on the other's. He felt warm. He hoped Tubbo felt so, too. Felt safe. Loved.

He breathed in deep.

“Was that good…?” He asked, uncharacteristically shy.

Tubbo let out a wet laugh, suddenly wrapping his arms around Tommy and squeezing tight, the same as Tommy was holding him. Tommy felt fuzzy at the sound, at the affection. At the audible smile in Tubbo's voice as he talked. “Of course. God, who knew you could be so sappy?”

Tommy laughed in return. “Hey, you _asked_ me to be sappy! And if I have to be, I'm not gonna do a half assed job at it! You asked for this!”

Tubbo giggled, hugging him closer. Tommy felt himself melting on the boy, embrace solid and brunette hair tickly against his face as he wrapped around him. This was nice. Tubbo's voice was soft and sincere, and he held onto the love held within as he spoke. “Thank you.”

As Tommy learned, sometimes, being open in how much you love someone can actually be a very precious experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all and any support, especially comments!!! I appreciate them so, so much, even if I don't reply. Sorry if so, and thank you <3
> 
> Also, come ramble to me on tumblr if you want! My mcyt blog is mcmoth.tumblr.com :)


End file.
